


Friction

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Welsh curls kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: “Tell me,” Michael says, voice low and his Welsh accent somehow heavier with arousal. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”





	Friction

**AN: ** So this is a Michael Sheen fantasy that’s been floating around in my head, in no small part due to being inspired by [**this picture**](https://66.media.tumblr.com/be0bbf3e8edb620a40862a04258c149b/05e839b105502d1a-c7/s640x960/4e54079174f6949da4c786eca058e3798462b0c4.jpg), and thanks to [@michaelsheenthirstblog](https://tmblr.co/mgS-lT5k-159u0D1ymCJtDA) mentioning that some people were looking for a fic of this nature. Written in first person, because I can't stand second person. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged! 

\----

“I want to kiss you.”

The words come out more bluntly than I’d intended. There was a risk to the straightforward approach–too much chance of it sounding like the last bastion of the desperate–and I hadn’t planned to use it on him right then.

Michael doesn’t seem to mind, however; an appreciative chuckle rumbling deep in his throat as he moves closer, eyes glittering midnight as he looks down at me.

“Go ahead.”

I place my hands on either side of his face, briefly caressing the coarse hair of his beard under my thumbs, sighing at the feeling of him so near. Michael ends the distance between us, his chest and belly hot against my body, and tilts his head down as I lean up. 

He lets me hold him still as we kiss, lips pressing together almost chastely at first. I can’t help moaning against his mouth and immediately feel him grin, using the opportunity to slide his tongue against mine. Want and need take hold of me and I rock my hips against him, shivering at the lustful growl he gives in response. The kiss deepens, both of us panting as we change angles but for a second, not wanting our mouths to be apart for any longer than necessary. 

I’m getting wet just from kissing him, the heady scent of his skin and the tactile sensation of his beard overstimulating my senses. But it isn’t enough, and I want to feel that beard creating delicious friction on other parts of me, my hands itching to push him to his knees. 

Michael senses the urgency twisting my body and reaches his hands around to deftly unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His hands thread in my hair before moving slowly to my breasts, practiced fingers rolling and pinching my nipples to hard, dark pink peaks.

I’m gasping against him, the ache between my legs ratcheting up to a dull throb with every one of his ministrations. I reach down to grasp the outline of his thick cock, now prominent through the thin fabric of his boxers, and he groans, fully hardening under my touch. 

“_Please_…” I plead, breaking the kiss long enough to draw breath, and he pulls at the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and off, then hooks a thumb into the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down. 

There are no more barriers between us, cloth or otherwise, and he leans back down to kiss my neck, my whole body trembling as he slides his tongue across overheated skin. 

“Tell me,” Michael says, voice low and his Welsh accent somehow heavier with arousal. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

He brings one hand to my thigh, his thumb caressing wicked circles at the juncture where it connects to my pelvis. He brushes just slightly lower, faintly caressing my outer folds, his breath hitching as he feels how soaked I already am. 

“Fuck…” he says in whispered reverence.

His lips trail further down my body, and I squirm as he closes them around one nipple, laving it attentively. Without warning, he clamps his teeth over it, biting gently yet hard enough to make me scream. He releases it a moment later, moving his mouth to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

“_Michael_…” I half-whimper out his name, toes curling as every nerve ending in my body sets alight. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want,” he breathes, his hands sliding around to cup my ass, one finger naughtily tracing over the dip between my cheeks. He draws a palm back and brings it down hard, the loud _slap! _echoing as I cry out, the subsequent sting spider-webbing across my skin. I grab him instinctively, nails raking down his chest and stomach, leaving long red lines in their wake.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” he asks almost casually, following the question with another spank.

“Do you want me to slide my tongue inside you…taste you?” 

A few more spanks punctuating his words, this time harder than the previous. 

“Oh, god…” I mutter, ass reddened, legs weak and unsteady, nearly ready to come just from his hands and the sound of his voice. “Yes. Please. All of it. _Now_.”

Michael shoves me against the wall and sinks to his knees, looking so perfect and natural that I entertain the idea of keeping him there forever. He throws one of my legs over his shoulder and wastes no time parting my labia with two of his fingers, dragging his tongue over my clit.

I moan loudly, one hand immediately gripping a fistful of his luscious, silver-dark curls, clinging on for dear life as he takes the little nub into his mouth, holding it there. He teases me, alternating between staying completely still and sucking my clit mercilessly hard, his head shaking from side to side. 

He does this again and again, bringing me to the brink, leaving me so over-sensitized that just the faintest flick of his tongue makes me shriek and thrust my hips against him, panting and nearly sobbing with frustration.

“Oh, _fuck_…Michael, please let me come, _godfuckingdammit_…” 

He pulls back a moment, just far enough to speak.

“Quite a dirty mouth on you,” he says, and I can hear the smirk in his raspy voice. “I look forward to washing it out with my cock later.”

I moan at this, mouth slightly dry from the thought alone of sucking him off. The idea is affecting him just as much, his neglected erection twitching at his own words, and he wraps a hand around it, lazily stroking himself.

I start to beg for him again just as he slides his tongue in my pussy, curling it against my walls. He tongue-fucks me in earnest, my hips thrusting against him slowly, then faster at the feel of his beard scratching against my inner thighs and his curls brushing my belly, pleasure ribboning up my spine like electricity.

“I’m…oh, _god_, I can’t…I’m gonna…” my knees are shaking, legs threatening to give out from under me at any moment as my orgasm builds in the pit of my stomach. 

Michael withdraws his tongue and moves it back to my clit. A few hard and fast licks are all it takes and I’m coming, harder than I remember coming with any other man, my juices flooding his tongue. I scream something that sounds like his name, incoherent as my thighs clamp around his head and I shamelessly fuck his face, riding out the waves of my climax. He swallows every aftershock, hands digging into my hips so hard I know he’ll leave bruises, relentless and unforgiving and not pulling his mouth away until my body quivers with one final shudder.

I loosen my grip on his hair, gratefully stroking his curls, letting him know what a good job he’s done. His lips are red and wet, his beard sticky with my cum, and I can’t recall a more beautiful sight. I sink down to the floor beside him and crawl into his lap, my legs well and truly boneless, one hand pressing against the side of his face.

He’s breathing hard, his eyes feral and wild hair making him look thoroughly debauched. I lean in to kiss him, both of us groaning as I taste myself on his lips. His cock lightly slaps against my stomach, beads of pre-cum drizzling from the tip. 

I smile against his mouth, taking one of his hands in mine and standing to lead him to the bed, one single thought echoing from my mind to his:

_I’m all yours, Michael…_ __  
_._  
.  
.  
.  
\- FIN -__  



End file.
